A Change in the Wind
by Ashes-of-the-Clan
Summary: A young girl is transported to middle earth magically where she finds several suprises awaiting her, and the one thing she never thought she would find..love Read and Review PLEASE!


Disclamer: I don't own anything but Eleanor

New York, "The Big Apple", probably the busiest city in the whole of the United States, and though it is so busy there is always a place where you can go to relax, just look up at the sky and just watch the clouds go by, this place is called, Central Park. And today, a young girl, about 17, lay beside the pool of water, contemplating her purpose on this planet, her whole life she had never had a real reason to live before. You see she was homeless, her real parents had left her in a shoebox in an alley when she was a baby, some homeless people raised her as their own, but they too soon left her. When she was ten, she was alone, everyone she knew was gone. As she lay by the pool, she gently touched the surface of the water and the ripples floated out and away from her. Suddenly, as the ripples subsided she noticed that something was forming a picture in the pool, it was a dark picture, she saw four frightened figures backing away from five other figures, clad in dark, tattered robes. These strange figures began to advance and the four little figures scattered. She noticed that all the figures in black, followed only one of the people, suddenly, he fell backward and he stared up in fear as all of the figures stood over him like hungry vultures. Eleanor suddenly felt herself falling into the pool of water and faster and faster she fell until she landed on a hard, rocky surface, as she looked up she saw the dark figures that she had seen in the pool. Suddenly she felt herself saying, " Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size." Then she felt a burning in her pocket and she pulled out a gold ring, at the sight of the ring the figures went crazy, they screamed a loud scream and rushed toward her with knifes raised. Quickly, she pushed the ring back into her pocket and the figures screamed loudly again and plunged their five blades into her chest. She felt an ice cold pain as the sharp blades punched through her skin. As they pulled out the knifes she fell back over the cliff and she landed on a hard ledge. The figures turned back to the timid figure and stabbed him too, but only on of the blades pierced his skin. She heard him scream and then she heard another voice join the ruckus. Then she saw a couple of the dark figures fall off the cliff near her. Later, she heard a female voice join in the voices, she saw two of the people lift the wounded one onto a horse and she swiftly began to maneuver her way near the horse so that she could see where they were going. As the horse began to gallop, Eleanor pushed herself up and began to silently follow. When they came to a river, Eleanor decided to go up the river so she wouldn't be seen. As she hid in the bushes, she saw the five dark figures that were on the cliff as they began to cross the river, a giant wall of water raced forward like stallions and trampled the figures. Soon the horse started again and she too began to run. Soon they were in a beautiful area, a few other people rushed up and carried the wounded one away. Once everyone had disappeared she ran up to a wall and began to climb to the roof. She stayed up there for about 3 days, watching people walk around, then on the third day a tall man with long brown hair and another tall man with long gray hair, a long gray beard, and a wrinkled face stood near she was laying, she heard them mention the person who had been wounded. She leaned over the edge a little to hear them better. As she leaned closer she lost her grip and fell from the roof and as she hit the ground her world went black.

Every so often she would open her eyes a slit and see someone standing over her saying words in a different language. Then one day she woke up completely, she lay in a beautiful room that opened to a magnificent forest of evergreen trees, the room was completely gold and ivory colored, and she lay on a soft bed, it was the only bed that she had ever been in and she loved it. She got up, and as she rose she noticed that she was clad in a strange, white nightgown, she noticed a strange dress laying on the chair near her, so she quickly slipped out of the nightgown and into the soft maroon dress and the matching red shoes that both fit her perfectly, she also noticed that her weather-worn brown hair was now soft and silky and full of life. The dirt that had covered her face was now gone and as she looked in a mirror she saw what she really looked like and saw that she was radiant. She decided she needed to get out of this room, slowly she crept out into the hall and began to slowly walk down the elegant hallways, one by one.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming her way, she found a cut-in in the wall and crouched down there. Two, tall figures with long brown hair walked past her, as soon as she thought they were far enough away she slowly crept out of the hole, unfortunately she hit the small table that was there and the delicate vase on it, bringing a loud crash, without looking back at the men that had went past her she ran as fast as her shaky legs would let her, she heard footsteps running behind her in the distance. She turned into several different hallways and suddenly as she turned into one of them, she ran into the tall man that she had seen talking about the person that had been injured. Eleanor tried to run away but he caught her arm with a strong hand and pulled her back.

She quickly began to apologize and ask about where she was and who he was, and many other questions. He told her that she was in Rivendell one of the realms of the elves, his name was Elrond and that he was the ruler of this place. He also told her that he wanted her to attend a meeting later that day, and that he would send someone to get her before the meeting. After he left her she began to wander around the place. Soon enough she was on the border of the forest that surrounded Rivendell and as she stared into the darkness of the trees, a strong hand touched her shoulder and Eleanor spun around and saw another elf with long brown hair behind her. He did a quick, graceful bow and announced that Lord Elrond was expecting her. He turned and began to walk away and Eleanor quickly began to follow him, soon they were arrived at a stone porch where she saw Elrond and the man with the gray beard that had been talking to Elrond days before. She also saw the little person that she had tried to save from the large cloaked figures, but had ended up getting stabbed anyway. When they reached the top of the stairs the elf bowed and left her alone with the three other people. Soon she was introduced to the others, the man with the long beard's name was Gandalf and the person that she had tried to save's name was Frodo. They both gave her a slight nod and Elrond motioned for her to sit down beside him.

While they waited Elrond explained the meeting to be to Eleanor. There was a ring that Frodo had that needed something to be done with, for it was evil, soon many other people began to join them, there were more elves, and men, and also dwarves that joined them. As soon as everyone was seated the meeting began, Lord Elrond got up and began to talk, soon he asked Frodo to bring his ring to a stand in the center of the meeting. Once Frodo did this, one of the men got up and began talking about how they should give the ring to Gondor. But Eleanor wasn't really listening, she was staring at the ring, it looked exactly like her ring that she had pulled out on the cliff, she went to get it out of her pocket, but then remembered that the ring was in the pants she had been wearing. Unaware that people were watching her, she quickly got up and ran to where her room was and retrieved the ring. She clutched it in her hand and ran back to the meeting, when she got there she grabbed the other ring before anyone could stop her. A few of the people quickly stood up, such Elrond, Aragorn, and Gandalf. She took her ring and held it close the other, as she did this many people began the surround her, commenting on how the two rings looked exactly alike. Gingerly she set the rings down and backed away back to her seat. Many people began to stare at her, suddenly Elrond began to speak and everyone turned their attention to him. "This ring is indeed the same as the one ring, and now the situation has become more dire, with two rings Sauron would become even more powerful, they must be destroyed, but who will take them into the depths of Mordor to destroy them? Soon it was an all out battle, race against race, man against man. Suddenly Eleanor felt a strange sensation rush through her body, she looked up and saw Frodo, and then, suddenly as if by magic, both of them stood up at the same time and declared that they would take the ring to Mordor, only that they didn't know the way. The noise of the battle died down and soon some of the people began the swear that they would protect them on their journey, and the other little hobbits ran up saying they were coming too. The next day they got ready to leave, Eleanor was once again in her old clothes, a black tee-shirt with a red, white, and blue heart on it, blue jeans with a slight flare at the bottom, and her sneakers, except now all of her clothes were clean and beautiful. Elrond entered the room she was in, she was standing in front of the mirror staring at her reflection and playing with a necklace that she had had since she was a baby, thinking about her journey to come, when she saw him in the mirror she turned around. Slowly he unveiled an elven sword and sheath. Eleanor took the sword, and found it amazingly light and it felt good in her hands. Carefully she placed the sheath on her and looked back up at Elrond, a single tear streamed down her cheek, no one had ever given her any kind present before, for that moment she felt loved. Quickly she was being pulled to a warm, friendly embrace, slowly Elrond stepped back and looked into her eyes, as if to say that everything was going to be fine and that he believed in her ability to complete her journey. Then he left her to get ready, soon enough she was in the meeting place being joined by the nine others. There were many other people were there too, to see them off and wish them good luck. Gandalf spoke suddenly, he said, "The Fellowship awaits the ring bearers." Frodo and Eleanor began to walk towards the door that would begin their journey, Frodo quietly asked Gandalf which way to go, and they set off. After days and days of walking they finally stopped in a place covered in large white rocks. During their journey Eleanor had finally learned the rest of her fellowship's names, the two men were Aragorn and Boromir, the elf's name was Legolas, there was a dwarf called, Gimli, the hobbit's names were, Frodo, Pippin, Merry, and Samwise (Sam), and a wizard named Gandalf. Now Gandalf, Gimli, and Legolas talked about the journey, while Boromir was teaching, Pippin and Merry to sword fight, while Aragorn, Frodo, Sam, and Eleanor watched them. Suddenly, Legolas, spotted some Crebain, told them all to hide, once the Crebain flew away, they sat off again, and they soon were on a mountain that was covered in snow, Legolas and Eleanor on the top of the snow, while the others trudged through the feet of snow. Suddenly Legolas cried, " There's a fell voice on the air." and then there was an avalanche, and after they all got out of the pile of snow, they decided they must go another way, the ring bearers decided, that they would go through the Mines of Moria, the Dwarven realm of Balin, Gimli's relative.

When they got to the door, they sat for hours as Gandalf tried to find the pass code, after awhile he got it and they set off into the mines. Suddenly they realized that, they were walking on top of skeletons, dwarf skeletons who had been killed by Orcs. Aragorn yelled, "Get out!", and at that moment, giant tentacles rose out of the lake near them and grabbed Frodo and Eleanor, Eleanor freed herself but Frodo was still in the monster's clutches, finally the monster released him and the fellowship ran back into the mine, the monster tried to follow, but an avalanche, crashed down on him, and blocking their escape from the mines. Tiredly, Gandalf said, " With this passage blocked it is a four day trip to the other side." After days of walking they reached Balin's tomb, and soon after, noise created by Pippin, there were Orcs attacking them, and they brought a cave troll, cave trolls are twice the size a normal man, and three times as large. After what seemed like forever, the cave troll cornered both Frodo and Eleanor, two large iron stakes in its hands, suddenly it stabbed Frodo, and when Eleanor tried to go to him, the troll, swung the other stake, at her, it hit her and sent her flying across the room, where she slammed against the wall, a giant gash in her stomach, knocking her unconscious. After, they killed the troll and won the fight, the others ran to check on Frodo and her, Frodo, amazingly, was still alive, because of the protection he had on, but the determined that Eleanor was dead, and Frodo took her ring and they proceeded sadly with their journey.

Soon they arrived in Lotherian, another elven realm, Galadriel and Celeborn the rulers, came to talk to them, Celeborn said, "Eight there are here but ten set out from, Rivendell, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him?", quickly they explained how Gandalf died after fighting a Balrog. Then Aragorn said, how they too lost Eleanor, the other ring bearer. Suddenly, a cloaked Elf came to the top of the stairs at, the bottom of which all the others were, and then in a mysterious voice she began to talk, her face was covered by the hood and the rest of her body was covered by the cloak, "I know of whom you speak," she said, "But do not be sad for those who are not lost." "Are you saying she is still alive?" asked Merry, "That's impossible, we saw her, she was dead!" "Things are not always as they appear, young hobbit", said the elf as she removed the robe and revealed Eleanor's beaming face, "For I am very much alive." she said in her normal voice.

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and the rest of the fellowship stared up at her and watched amazed as she walked toward them, again clad in elven wear. As she neared the bottom of the stairs, Celeborn raised a hand to help her down the rest of them. "Welcome," she said, "to Lothlorien, realm of the elves and my home." As they settled down for the night, she and Legolas were talking, some of the others were listening, "I woke up and everything was silent, bodies surrounded me, but you were all gone. So I ran and ran till I found my way out. I didn't know which way to go so I just let my feet guide me. As soon as I entered the forest the elven army greeted me and escorted me to Celeborn and Galadriel."

Legolas gazed deeply into her eyes, "So you are the one, the prophesized one." Gimli snorted, "What kind of rubbish are ya talking about now elf?" Legolas glared at him, "It was said that one day a lady would come clad in strange clothes in a time that the whole of Middle Earth was in peril, born of Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel to save us." Eleanor tried to stifled a laugh, "Me? Please I can't save anyone," her eyes went off into the distance and sighed, "Not even the people I love." They looked at her, "What happened?" Pippin asked. "I've never had a home before, Mary and Jacob were the closest things I have ever had for parents. They took care of me for ten years, teaching me and loving me. Then one day Mary got sick, bad. There wasn't anything we could do, I watched over her, tried to keep her comfortable, but that wasn't enough she needed a doctor; we didn't have the money. So we just watched her slip away. I guess Jacob couldn't handle it so he went to a bank to get some money and he got shot, then a few hours later Mary died too and I was all alone." Eleanor shook out of her reverire and stared at the fellowship, tears welling in her eyes."


End file.
